This invention was made after my observation of some annoying scenes which made me find a solution. I noticed my own and other little children's heads drop while sleeping in strollers or car seats. In these circumstances, the child's head falls either forward or to the side, being in very wrong positions of one sort or another. This caused very uncomfortable feelings inside me and finally made me find a solution for it. I have invented the "Head Wrap" which goes around the head and prevents such problems.
I also had many patients with neck pain and multiple injuries after car accidents which made me again believe that there was a need for a better solution, and I believe my invention, the "Head Wrap", as well as the rest of my inventions, will be quite helpful in preventing the head from going forward in car accidents and damaging the neck, when used appropriately. Many patients complaining from back pain after cardiac catheterization or some surgeries made me think about using balloons for prevention of such problems too. Overall, I believe that my inventions, although simple, will be very useful in helping patients and preventing pain and bad feelings of human beings, and that is what I look for.